deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Avaressa
Common Statistics''' Warning: The images and text on this page contain nudity and descriptions of sex. Race: Tiefling Age: 23 Height: 5’9” Weight: 122 lbs Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Dark red. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Northern Moonsea Recognizable Features: Mara's demon heritage manifests in her large, black leathery wings, two backwards slanting horns on her head, dark red eyes, pure white hair and completely hairless body (except her head). Other noticeable features ample chest (36DD) and height, and magical tatoo's that are sometimes present on her right arm, part of her right breast, and below her midriff. Spoken Languages: Common, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed for most actions, but left handed for her magical abilities Deity: Sharess Class: Warlock Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: Kindara and Margrum Avaressa (Mother and father), Syneth (Succubus, demonic bloodline provider - unknown yet to Mara) ''Base Ability Scores Strength (11): Mara is average when it comes to her physical strength. Although she appears beautiful and delicate, she's not any less strong then a normal human woman. Dexterity (12): Mara is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. She also has a healthy aim when it comes to using her eldritch blasts. Constituion (10): Similar to her strength, Mara is average in her physical toughness, despite her sensual look. Intelligence (15): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Mara tends to spend much time in deep, if chaotic, thought. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Mara is often distracted, mostly due to sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (20): Mara's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Succubus Warlock 16 CE Medium Native Outsider Init +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Abyssal, Common AC 31 hp 127 (16 HD); fiendish resilience (1/day fast healing 2 for 2 minutes); DR 10/+1, 4/cold iron, 5/+5 Resist acid 10, cold 10, electrical 10, fire 10, sonic 5 SR 26 Fort +10, Ref +9, Will +12 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying, average) Melee +19/+14/+9 manticore tail (1d8+6/17-20 x2) Base Atk +12 Atk Options brimstone blast, eldritch cone, eldritch chain, frightful blast, vitrolic blast Special Actions decieve item, imbue item Combat Gear manticore tail (morningstar, increased movement, keen, manticore spikes 3/day), courtsean blade (dagger), brooch of shielding (3/day - shield), rod of menial spells (20 charges), rod of thunder and lighting (At will: CL 3 - sonic burst, 1/day: CL 20 - chain lighting) Invocations (CL 16th): Dark - dark discorporation Greater - chilling tentacles, devour magic, vitrolic blast Lesser - brimstone blast, charm (DC 27), eldritch chain, see the unseen, walk unseen, Least - beguiling influence*, dark one's own luck, frightening blast (DC 27)'' Spell-Like Abilities At will - eldritch blast 8d6 (CL 16), At will: CL 1 - detect good, 3/day: CL 10 charm monster, greater teleport (self only) Abilities Str 19, Dex 18, Con 20, Int 17, Wis 14, Cha 31 SQ armored mage, change shape, energy drain, immune to posion Feats Craft Wonderous Item, Daunting Presence, Extra Invocation I, Extra Invocation II, Extra Invocation III, Leadership, Light Armor Proficency, Simple Weapon Proficency, Thrall to Demon (1/day - Gain +20 to attack for 9 seconds) Skills Bluff +33, Lore +11, Intimidate +17, Persuade +31, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +21, Use Magic Device +30 Carried Possessions combat gear plus belt of hill giant strength* (+2 AC, +3 strength), boots of teleportation (3/day: CL 9 - teleport), cloak of the soulwatcher* (+2 constitution, 5/day: CL 15 - cure critical wounds), deception (+4 studded leather, +2 dexterity, +7 persuade, +1 regeneration, 1/day: CL 9 - displacement), demonshield bracers* (+6 AC), holy symbol of sharess* (+3 AC, +1 charisma, +2 constitution, +2 strength, +4 concentration, +3 lore, +4 spellcraft), golden boots of hanali (+2 AC, +3 charisma, At will: CL 5 - eagle's splendor), ioun stone* (+2 charisma), nell's ring* (+4 charisma, DR 5/+5), ring of health and mind* (+2 constitution, +1 intelligence) *'' Bonus included in the statistics above. 'General Character Information' Mara is stunningly beautiful and seductive, despite her demonic heritage. Indeed, her demon features give her not only abilities to assist in seduction, but accent her beauty as well. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, although she is often quiet in this regard, letting others come to her, asserting herself if she feels the need, or something catches her interest. Although she possess arcane ability derived from the abyss and her demon blood, Mara is not a typical spellcaster. She has little interest in research or magical lore, unless it relates to demon kind (knowledge of demons themselves, portals, gates, fiendish magic, etc...), in which she studies zealously. She much perfers the destructive side of her abilities, than the helpful or intrinsic nature of them. In relation to her eldritch blast ability, Mara seems only capable of producing it from her left hand, and thus she generally keeps it and her whole arm well armored. In battle, Mara uses her eldritch blasts to full advantage. She blasts early, and often, forgoing the use of ranged weapons. She perfers to stay behind others to let loose the full range of her abilities, but Mara keeps a curved dagger in her right hand, and isn't afraid to use it if necessary. Indeed, at times her demonic bloodlust overtakes her, and when she enters melee, she fights dirty, going for any weak spot she finds. Because Mara gained her physical tiefling features only recently, she has been praticing flight with her new wings. She is capable of gliding, and flying short distances, but her skill is improving with each day. ''Appearance Foremost, Mara is extremely beautiful. Standing at 5’9”, she is tall for a human woman. Her hair is a pure, stark white with streaks of silver, although she is devoid of any body hair. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are very large (36DD), and full tilting and swaying perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. The major signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, black leathery wings that unfold from her back, two brown horns that project from her silky hair, and her red eyes. Though normally her eyes are brilliant ruby, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow brightly. The tiefling has also come to realize her stark white hair and hairless skin are inherited from her succubus progentior. Mara’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Sharess ensures she wears little, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Her perfered colours for clothing are red, black and silver. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth, skirt or dress with no covering underneath, which reveals her womanhood if there is a strong breeze or she moves her hips seductively. Her standard outfit has three belts, one magical, and the other two utilitarian. All three are ringed with magical and mundane pouches, any magical implements, such as rods, wands or other such large things hang off these belts. However, they are always placed at the sides near her rear. This is also to ensure she's capable of being exposed at the front and behind. She also has pockets on the underarm portion of her armored bra. When arrayed for battle or adventure, Mara generally wears thicker armor across her left arm and hand. Her eldrich blast ability only seems to work from this appendage, so she keeps it well armored. ''Personality Mara is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, but she isn't shy about forcing her issues on others with her eldritch blasts. The tiefling has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. This highly sexual nature is due from a variety of sources, including her succubus bloodline and Sharessan training. Mara was the Sharessan priestess Jaina Verias's main pupil, and as such, strongly followers her mentors advice, which includes multiple relationships and unprotected sex. Because her demon heritage only manifested physically a short time ago, Mara has struggled with two different sides of herself...the woman she grew up as, and the influences of her blood and desires. Usually, Mara is a fiesty, independant, if kind and generally helpful woman to most people. However, when she is around those of evil intent, as well as those who share her goal of demonic power, she quickly changes to a dark, power-hungry being who desires slaves, and demonic power regardless of those she hurts. Mara tends to conviently ignore these outburts of evil nature for the time being, vainly surmizing she's not at fault if she does not focus on them. This, and her chaotic nature can see her delightfully consort with demons one moment, and have a romantic, pleasureable evening next to the hearth later on. Although flirtaious, Mara is down to earth. She's equally at home in a highborn or modest setting. Mara mostly speaks directly from her mind and desires, but she sometimes uses elequant, long-winded sentences, a throwback from her noble upbringing. As befits her succubus heritage and Sharessan lifestyle, Mara is extremely sexual. She wears little to no clothing, and would happily walk around nude if such a thing were socially acceptable. She has several vices, but perhaps the most obvious and most strange is when it comes to her clothing. She refuses, no matter the circumstances, to cover her womahood with touching material. She believes she should always have some form of exposure, mainly to entice others, but also considers it a point of pride, confidence and power (as well as for Sharess) to have her most intimate parts semi-revealed. She highly respects women who can do the same, and demands those that serve her do so. As a whole, Mara is chaotic in the extreme, and her flighty nature makes her unpredictable at times. ''Relationships As is fitting with her demonic, chaotic nature, Mara's opinion of people, places and how she responds to them varies wildly, from moment to moment. However, she does have several vices. Because of her Sharessan upbringing, Mara strongly believes in pleasure first. Much of her existance revolves around this self-gratification, but she's quite capable of showing the illusion of restraint. Also do to Sharessan dogma, Mara believes pleasure and love are two very different, if connected emotions. Because of this, she's an avid supporter of multiple partners and relationships. Saying this, Mara has a main lover, the word "love" being an accurate description of her relationship with the shapechanger Kyarri Davis. The two live together, have feelings of genuine love, but both don't confine themselves to their own relationship, activily pursuing others. Mara's fiendish heritage has given her a healthy respect for creatures of unusual origins. Because of the way she has been treated for her own features, Mara is quick to give unique individuals, especially apparently friendly monsters, the benefit of the doubt, and is adament about their defense. She believes one's appearance doesn't beget the whole. In contrast, Mara is an avid, if silent, supporter of slavery. Partly due to being raised in Melvaunt, where slaves where traded on the open market everyday, but also due to her own desires and demonic nature. Although she would never want to be a slave herself, Mara wants to create her own personal harem of beautiful women, and her ideal method is aquiring the best slaves that meet her requirements. She has yet to do so, hesitant for the possible reprisals of powerful adventurers. For those people close to Mara, she differs on her responses and alternates between a follower and a leader. With those of a powerful nature, such as her employer Grigory Zarakeen, Mara is a follower, willingly ordered and used, but she isn't passive or let herself be trodded upon. In the opposite, Mara is in the complete, dominating role with her bodyguard and cohort Dalia. She runs every portion of her existance, using her body and life for whatever she wants. Mara brooks no tolerance for defied behaviour from her, and this interaction would be quite similar to any slaves she manages to procure. As a combination of both roles, Mara alternates between dominating and treating those as an equal, when it comes to the "cohorts" she hires. She finds these individuals more deserving of respect, then simple followers such as Dalia. Mara is a close friend of the mage Valkhar, whom Mara now knows is a follower of the demon lord Graz'zt. She knows much about this demon lord, thanks to Valkhar's toutlage, and she often adventurers with him, as well as lists his help and advice for all things demonic. Though she has not submitted to this demon, she values Valkhar's friendship and generousity, as well as the power he wields on her side. However, she is highly influenced by Valkhar. As for her heritage, Mara has mixed feelings. She greatly desires to bring out more of her demonic bloodline and power, including the ability to summon and bind demons, especially a succubus. However, as typical of their nature, Mara has mostly had violent encounters with them, instead of anything helpful in her goal of using demonic power for her own end. Her most avaliable option at the moment is through her friend Valkhar, for through him she knows of Graz'zt. While Mara has not admitted it to anyone, she thinks he would be a great way to her goals...for Graz'zt embodies her own desires, including power and sex. Yet, she is drifting away from this possibility, for Graz'zt and Valkhar in particular, have not assisted her with the power she craves. She has turned to her succubus minion Coronla, who follows the demon lord Eltab. While Mara does not follow this lord yet, Coronla has delievered, where Valkhar has not. Although her home is the Yulash area, for she has a room in the establishment of her employeer Grigory Zarakeen, Mara's opinion of the city has changed drastically. She once highly respected it, for she came to the city because of its tolerance for strange folk. Recently, the Yulash council has made all planar beings cover up their heritage, or be fined and imprisoned. For this reason, Mara avoids the city unless absolutely necessary. She has no particular like or dislike of Maiden's Loss, but finds the holy nature of the place and its zealous paladins unsettling, and sometimes, harassing. Because of this, she visits very seldomly. ''Background Mara was born in the year 1353, in the northern moonsea city of Melvaunt, the daughter of upper-middle class merchant nobles. Her father, the owner of Avaressa Holdings (which included two smithy's and two metal working shops), had hoped for more children, but Mara was an only child. Her parents, although only minor nobles, perscribed to an elegant and very rigid "proper" lifestyle and manners normally reserved for the true, influencial nobles of the city. Margrum, Mara's father, was always trying to improve his faimly's influence within Melvaunt. As with every merchant and noble within the city, the Avaressa's devoted their loyalty to one of the main (and rival) ruling family cartels of Melvaunt. In Margrum's case, it was th einfluencial Bruil family. Through his business, and the support of the Bruil's, Margrum's influence would increase with each year, but not nearly at the pace he would have liked. Mara was raised by her stern, aristoratic parents and their hired tutors. As a child, Mara followed these teachings as she was suppose too. Always stunningly beautiful, she sported her pure white hair even at the youngest of ages. When she entered puberty, her beauty became far more apparent and stunning. Her womanly features developed quickly, but unlike most humans, Mara did not develop a single body hair. This, in combination with her slightly pointed ears led her parents to wonder if there was any elf blood in the family line. In addition to her appearance changing, as all human's do through adolencense, Mara's mind underwent its development. She became unruly and rebellious, slowly at first, but it soon went out of control. This was the emergence of her demon-blood's chaotic element. She heavily chaffed against the stern, stoggy, "proper" behaviour her parents were so accustomed too, and instead chose to do whatever she wanted. Riding along with this rebellious nature was Mara's sexuality. Like her perfect body, Mara's desire for and knowledge of sex grew fast, both thanks to the hidden succubus blood in her viens. Her daliences with boys, and then girls, caused her parents no end of anger and frustration. However, the most disturbing change Mara went through was the voices in her head. Although at first she didn't understand them, over time she became used to the harsh tones running through her mind when she became angered or thought negatively. This was the emergence of the abyssal language, that, in time, Mara understood. She kept it to herself, however, not knowing what it was. It was during her late teenage years, Mara met her best friend, Alamire Eland. Alamire was a "low station" citizen of Melvaunt, born to a simple commoner family. Beautiful and sincere, Mara took and instant liking to her, but her parents were highly disapproving. They desired Mara to be the courtly, high-class lady her heritage demanded, and they were already aggrivated by Mara's chaotic behaviour. While they tolerated Mara's sexual daliances in this manner, since even one as sexualized as Mara mostly kept such things brief (although unknown to them, Alamire was a sexual partner as much as a friend), having their daughter constantly seen with Alamire would, and did have negative consequences for the family's alliances, especially when Alamire decided to join the local festhall of Sharess as an aspiring priestess. As the two friends were largely inseperable, and the religious views of the clergy of Sharess easily coinsided with Mara's sexual and hedonistic nature, she joined her friend as an aspiring priestess at the age of 19. Soon, nobles took notice, and the nickmake "Avaressa the Whore" began circulating in the upper circles of the city, especially with the Bruil family. When this reached Margrum's ears, he had had enough. Supported by his wife, her father gave Mara an ultimatium...renounce her friendship with Alamire and withdraw from the faith of Sharess, or forever be banished from the fmaily, its wealth and holdings. For Mara, it was an easy choice. With a joyous smile, she told her parents what she thought of their stotic nature, and left them and her noble life behind. This was the last Mara had spoken with or seen her family. Mara took only a few belongings, and along with Alamire, moved into the festhall's rooms. The two friends shared a bedroom, and their training as priestess began. While Alamire easily took to divine magic, Mara was unable to master it at all. Both Mara and Alamire were guided by Jaina Verias, the second-highest priestess in the festhall. Mara was not bothered by her inability to join the clergy, and simply focused on the teachings of Sharess as a layworshipper...and she surmised she would have more time to devote to the application of pure pleasure. She did, and quickly became the favorite girl in the hall. Although not a priestess, she became a strong pupil of Jaina, who influenced some of the traits Mara has today. The church of Sharess has little organization, each priest of priestess teaching the aspects of pleasure they so enjoy. Through Jaina, Mara and Alamire learned the joys of many relationships, including sexual ones with Jaina herself, the difference between sex and love, and unprotected sex being the strongest avenue to sexual pleasure. Even though Mara had rejected her family's noble heritage, she kept several mannerisms that made her distinct among the festhall girls. She carried herself tall and dignified, with her casual, inate stances of seduction, but her most noticeable trait was her habit of never wearing pants of any kind. As a young girl, Mara's aristoractic mother tought her "proper" women only wear dresses or skirts. While Mara scoffed at this reasoning, she greatly valued the comfort of runrestrictive, dangling cloth. When her sexuality bloomed, Mara understood the value of exposing more of her curvaious body, and this resulted in short dresses, skirts or loincloths with the bold removal of her undergarments. She immensely enjoyed tantalizing men, and interested women with glances of her most intimate parts, and in time, detested any form of touching cloth to this area. When Mara jonied the festhall, this preference quickly became evident, and she took much delight in the whispered and not so whispered conversations about her exposure. It also elevated her status in the festhall, visitors and customers hoping to catch a glimpse of the hall's most beautiful woman's sexuality. A few months after settling with the Sharessans, Mara's warlock abilities started to surface. She was 20 when she accidently fired her first eldritch blast, when pointing at a painthing win the festhall's entrance with her left hand. The magical ray shot forth from her body, surprising everyone who was nearby, especially Mara. No one was hurt, but the painting was destroyed. Surprised and excited, Mara asked Jaina to divine information about this magic, and her mentor could only tell her it was arcane in nature. It took only a few days for Mara to realize she could only produce the magic from her left hand, and only a week more to control the weave at her finger tips, but she was still left with dozens of questions. She went to the wizard Jovian Harkin, a moderate wizard of the city. A kind man, Jovian could nonetheless not tell were her abilities had come from, but confirmed she was neither a sorceress or a wizardess. Although Mara was left with many questions, she mostly but these aside and revealed in her newfound abilities. Both Mara and Alamire, who had now become a trained, if novice priestess, decided to try their abilities with adventuring, during their offtime from the festhall. Alamire's healing and Mara's arcane punch were welcome additions to many adventuring bands exploring the great gray land of Thar, outside Levaunt's northern gate. Together, Mara and Alamire had several adventures typical to those starting such explorations, fighting goblins, orcs and finding small amounts of treasure. Mara's abilities grew slowly at first, simply because her adventures were infrequent, her life in the festhall taking the majority of her time. Mara's life remained generally the same until she and Alamire were captured and raped by two dockworkers from Melvaunt's harbour district. One human and a half-orc, they captured the women as they left a consort sponsored by the hall during the night. Although Mara possessed her inate eldritch blasts, she chose to allow the act to happen, surmising she would get the carnal pleasure she so enjoyed. Mara indeed took pleasure out of the horrid act, but not only out of her own violation, but Alamire's as well. This was one of the first major occurances of Mara's demon side becoming evident in her personality. When the act was finished, Mara used her arcane power to kill the thugs, lied to Alamire about her reasoning for not using it before, and then returned with her friend to the festhall. Under Mara's instruction, neither her or Alamire spoke of the incident to anyone. As months passed, Mara began adventuring more, using her demon-gifted abilities frequently and liberally. Her eldritch blasts became more powerful, and she was able to tap into her then uknown succubus heritage to beguile and influence others easier, event though her soft curves and talented tongue made her manipulative already. Recently, with the exessive use of her demon powers, Mara went through a surprising change that makes her who she is today. At 23, and while sleeping in the room she shared with Alamire, Mara awoke screaming in intense pain. Her eyes burned, and her head and back felt as if they were tearing apart...and they were. As Alamire retrieved Jaina to help Mara, blood began streaming from her eyes, white hair and smooth back. On her hands and knees screaming, two brown horns projected from her head, her eyes turned the colour of her dripping blood, and two large, black leathery wings burst with gore from her back. Crippled from the pain and bloodloss, Mara fell unconcious. When she awoke almost a day later, Mara found her wounds healed by the priestesses. She was strapped securely into her bed, unable to move. Jaina asked her questions, the most obvious being what had happened to her. The clergy of the festhall were distrubed at the fiendish traits she now possessed, truth spells and divinations being cast to detect any falsehoods or glimpses into answers. The former showed Mara was not lying, she really did not know what happened, and the latter revealed nothing useful. Two days after her transformation, Mara's straps were released, and she was confined to her room. There, Mara brooded as she tried to come to grips with the changes that had befallen her. Looking at herself in the mirror, Mara was relevaed her beauty and womanly features remained unchanged. Indeed, she very quickly thought the fiendish features made her even more beautiful. However, just a tenday after her transformation, a visitor to the festhall entered the private quarters for a peek at the women, and he saw Mara. He quickly informed the city guard about the findish presence, and Mara instantly became hunted. Knowing she would become a wizard's experiment, a top-priced slave or even killed, Jaina and Alamire urged Mara out of the city. Using Mara' sfunds, Alamire visited Jovian, purchasing several vials of alter self for Mara to use in her escape. Taking on another form, carying what she could of her belongings, and the well-wishes of her friends, Mara made her way south by caravan to the city of Yulash, where it was rumored the unique and strange were common place. Putting Melvaunt behind her, Mara began her path as most tieflings do...alone. Background (Point Form) - Born in Melvaunt - Child of Kindara and Margrum Avaressa - Parents middle-class merchant nobles of city - Own two smithy’s and two metal working shops, as well as having heavy mining interests - Allied with the Bruil family - Parents desperately wanted to gain more power and influence in the city - Perscribed to extreme noble philosophies (excellent clothing, proper mannerisms, corruption, using others) - Mara raised with above, but always chaffed against it. Rebellious, sexual, caused trouble. Started to develop warlock abilities at 20. Parents forbade her use abilities, and Mara’s training didn’t begin yet. Finally, could not take it anymore, and joined festhall of Sharess with her friend Alamire Eland, commoner girl, whom her parents forbade her to associate with. Parents gave her choice: forsake friend and stay noble, or loose all rights in the family and be outcast. Mara choose the latter - Found Sharessan dogma much more to her liking (had always been sexual), enjoying her life there as a festhall girl. Learned seductive dance, and mostly assisted with serving others and being the “hot” girl, customers could lay with. Alamire Eland became priestess, both her and Mara under the toutlage of Jaina Verias, the second-highest festhall priestess. Mara began experimenting with magical abilities, joining adventuring parties to trips to Thar on her off time from the festhall. - Met with Jovian Harkin, a moderate wizard of Melvaunt, for him to explain her magical abilities. He could not, saying she was unique in use of the weave (not sorcerer or wizard) - Continued to work at the Sharessan festhall, using her abilities more often, becoming more forceful with life and chaotic - 1 month ago, after the use of her abilities was constant, woke up with her wings, horns and eyes protruding from body - Sharessan’s were horrified, and tried to help her, but she was found out by Melvaunt guards. Melvaunt authorities ordered her out of the city immediately. - Met Jovian again, purchasing half a dozen alter self potions to escape - Heard Yulash was a tolerant place, traveled south via caravan Demon History (Point Form) - Good for DM reference. - Three generations ago within Melvaunt, the commoner man Zaran Avaressa desired power in the city. - The succubus Syneth, who serves Graz'zt, noticed this power-hungry nature, in one of her disgusies while persuing other targets in the city. Syneth appeared as a beautiful woman, and in both humand and demon form, has stark white hair - Seduced Zaran, promising him power in exchange for his soul and service. Zaran agreed, and Syneth (who is a fiend of corruption and a warlock) granted Zaran the warlock pact, if he would serve Graz'zt. Seeing long-term gain for her strategic master, she bore Zaran a child, the male hal-fiend Ulisian Avaressa. Through Syneth's power, Zaran he became a minor noble in the city. Ulisian was blessed with the ability to change his shape like his mother, as well as her white hair. - Syneth tutored Ulisian in Graz'zt's dogma, then when he was old enough, murdered Zaran for his soul, giving Ulisian control of the business they had established (read above section), returning to the abyss - Ulisian took a wife, and they lead a decedant life together as minor nobles, Ulisian loosing his desire for demonic power, in exchange for the monetary of the business - Child of their union was Pestoal Avaressa. Thanks to the minor demonic traits Ulisian possessed, Pestoal appeared fully human, the demon taint having gone mostly dormant. - The next line was Mara's father, Margum. At this point, Pestoal and Margrum had no knowledge of the demon bloodline, and were simply merchants/minor nobles. - The demonic bloodline was dormant until Mara was born from Margrum's union with his wife. The stark white hair revealed itself again, as did the emergence of her demonic warlock abilities. Mara recieved this hair, her beauty, sexual and chaotic nature from the succubus bloodline, reasserting itself. The more she used her abilities as she grew, the more her tiefling heritage became unlocked, finally growing horns, wings and red eyes only recently. Mara suspects, but does not know the connection, but the demonic bloodline controls both the warlock abilities and tiefling nature. The more Mara unlocks her demon side, the more she may turn into one, which may be part of Syneth's plan all along. - I leave the actual plan on Syneth to DM's, but this is the jist of it ''Fiendish Traits Mara has many traits she carries from both her tiefling heritage and warlock pact. While the sources might be seperate, they both originate from the succubus blood Mara has running in her veins, and thus are all fiendish in nature. Major Fiendish Traits These traits are the most dominate or powerful fiendish gifts her bloodline bestows upon her. Wings: Mara grew large, leathery black wings, during her initial transformation. Their wingspawn is about eight feet. She can manipulate her wings to a very fine extent, similar to a prehensile tail. Because of this, when not flying, Mara generally keeps them folded behind her, with the tips of the wing claws connecting under her neck, making her wings look like a great, dark cape trailing behind her. Eyes: The last physical feature of her transformation, her eyes, which were green before, are now blood red in colour, and glow slightly in the dark. They grant her darkvision, allowing her to see better than regular humans. Spell-Like Ability: Like most tieflings, Mara is capable of producing a darkness effect. She uses it rarely, however, and mostly only as an escape tactic, since she has far other more powerful warlock invocations at hand. Eldritch Blast: The primary ability the inherited warlock pact grants her, the eldritch blasts tap into the abyssal magic infusing her soul. She is capable of producing several different types of eldritch essenses. ''- Eldritch Chain: A variation of her standard blast, the chain can bounce and hit as many as three seperate targets, using whatever eldritch essence she desires.'' ''- Brimstone Blast: This blast is abyssal fire directly from the abyss itself. Red hot and appearing as a line of orange fire, the blast does fire damage, and if the target fails a reflex save, they catch on fire and burn for up to four rounds.'' ''- Frightening Blast: An extremely useful eldritch essence, the frightening blast causes those hit by it, if they fail a will save, to be shaken and flee for one round. Mara uses this blast on weak-willed foes, and sends them running into her tentacles, or keeps blasting them until they fall.'' ''- Vitrolic Blast: Unquestionably Mara's most potent eldritch essence, the vitrolic blast is pure abyssal acid, which can eat through armor, flesh and stone alike. Similar to the brimstone blast, those caught in the blast take 2d6 acid damage for four rounds. In addition, the blast completely igores spell resistance.'' Invocations: Similar to her Eldritch Blasts, her invocations are spell-like abilities she can use unlimited times per day. All derive from the abyss itself, connected to the weave only on the base sense that all magic must, but its source is distinctly seperate. ''- Dark Discorporation: Mara's most powerful invocation, at will she can turn herself into a swarm of bat-like shadows of diminutive size. She has perfect manuverability in flight, and can fit through very tiny spaces. Mara is also immune to many spells and most damage in this form. She can remain in the form for up to 24 hours, and dismiss it as a standard action.'' ''- Chilling Tentacles: A greater invocation, chilling tentacles works similar to an evard's black tentacle spell, but is far more deadly and easily controlled. When cast at the ground, masses of dark, jet black and smooth tentacles errupt from the ground, be it stone, dirt, grass or other surface. The tips are very small and thin, but the majority of the tentacle is long and extremely tough. The tentacles themselves wrap around the limbs of those caught within, hindering their movement. While the tentacles don't constrict, they are icy cold to the touch, doing 2d6 cold damage. In battle, Mara's favorite tactic is casting two tentacle invocations infront of her while invisible, then luring her targets close with an eldritch blast. If entangled, she continues to blast at them with her frightening blast eldritch essence, which often forces them further into the tentacles. Mara can also control the tentacles more directly, but it takes much concentration to do so. In this manner, several tentacles can uncoil from her left hand, which she can use for finer manipulation. She usually does so for sexual and pleasureable purposes, and can supress the cold effect when doing so.'' ''- Painful Slumber of Ages: A useful ability, which Mara thinks comes from her succubus bloodline, creatures of any type that fail their will save fall into a deep, disturbing sleep. They have nightmares of demons and destruction, and can stay asleep for up to a day. If awoken by causing damage to the target, they immediately take damage that strikes their mind when they awake, which manifests as tendrils of shadows dissapting from the body. Mara can put as many creatures to sleep as she desires, and often does so to lower an enemy's advantage in numbers, or to capture people for interrogation, slavery, or rape.'' ''- The Dead Walk: This invocation simply surfaced in Mara, though she finds it generally distasteful. With a gesture, she can summon forth a powerful skeleton, a humanoid slain by demons. The skeleton arrives from the abyss itself, and follows Mara's commands until it is destroyed or she chooses to unsummon it. Mara can control up to 64HD of undead. However, Mara rarely uses this ability, most often by herself if she needs a distraction. She finds undead uninteresting, ugly and simply bad karma, for most of the population (especially adventurers) are adamanet about their destruction. Although she doesn't want to be labeled a necromancer, she doesn't hesitate to use them if necessary.'' ''- Walk Unseen: With this invocation, Mara can turn herself invisible at will, and dimiss it again as a free action. When the invocation is cast, dark shadows with the faces of demons swirl around her, before she disappears. Mara can remain invisible for 24 hours.'' ''- Charm: Undoutably part of her succubus heritage, Mara's charm ability is incredibly powerful. With a look and a gesture, she can mentally dominate any creature, be it animal, humanoid or dragon. Mara can only have one such creature charmed at any one time, and the domination effect lasts for one day per invoker level (16 days). The charmed target usually is very favorable of Mara during its domination, regardless of any previous feelings or affiliation. Mara most often uses the ability in combat, controlling the most powerful advesary to fight against his or her former allies. She also uses it to take information out of others, and she often charms beautiful women, using them sexually before disgarding them.'' ''- Beguiling Influence: Also part of her succubus lineage, this invocation makes Mara far more persuasive, and her body language more inticing. There is no outward affect seen on her, other than people constantly paying attention to her words and looks.'' ''- Otherwordly Whispers: A newer, but minor invocation, Mara can hear faint, whispering voices of demons...perhaps even Graz'zt himself, that aid her when she needs to know new knowledge. They don't distract her at all, for she only listens when she needs too.'' ''- Voidsense: Also a new invocation, Mara can see invisible creatures, through all types of darkness and some hiding foes. This is similar to blindsense, though in her case, it is powerful demonic perception.'' Elemental Resistances: Mara is naturally resistant to cold, fire and electricity, and recently unlocked more of her fiendish heritage to gain resistance to acid and sonic energy. All of these resistances absorb five damage. In addition, because of Mara's cold resistance, she is capable of moving around the chilly moonsea, despite the weather (in lore, cold resistance 3 is needed to offset the weather conditions.) Thus, she can wear far more revealing clothing then most can, and not feel any ill-effects. Damage Reduction: Thanks to the warlock pact running through her veins, Mara has innate damage reduction. She rarely scars and is capable of ignoring a small amount of damage from physical sources. Fast Healing: Another boon from her warlock abilities, Mara can enter a state of fast healing once per day, that regenerates two points of damage every round for two minutes. This healing helps Mara stay beautiful, for she'll often use it when the day is over, the healing removing any scars or bruises she might have suffered that day. As a small downside, the healing also closes up her piercings, should she have her earings removed when the healing commenses, so Mara always keeps them in, to preven the holes from closing. Decieve Item: The magic of demons is powerful, as much as it is chaotic and evil. Using her inate connection with the abyss, Mara can override the restrictions or rules of various magic items through sheer force of demonic power. This enables her to use even holy items intended to stop her kind. Imbue Item: Similar to the above, the power of the abyss allows Mara to duplicate any spell, be it divine or arcane in origin, and place them on a magical item she creates. This gives her incredible versatility and unmatched crafting potentinal, though Mara crafts rarely, do the long lengths of time and expendure of resources. Minor Fiendish Traits Although many, these traits from her succubus heritage are generally appearance related, and give no direct abilities. Horns: Two small, brown horns gew during her transformation. They angle backwards. Hair: Mara's stark-white hair is thanks to her succubus blood. It emulates the white hair of Syneth, her succubus progenitor. In contrast, the rest of Mara's body is completely devoid of hair, similar to elves, and this too is a trait of her succubus blood. Skin: All succubi are incredibly soft and silky to the touch, and Mara has inherited this feature as well. Touching her skin is like pure silk. She tends to be naturally resistant to blemishing. Figure: Also present from her demon blood is her incredibly beautiful and alluring figure. Every curve is in the right place, excentuated and intising. Her large chest, the shape of her legs, womanhood and other features are all perfectly in proportion with one another. Ears: Although she possess no elven blood, Mara's ear's are slightly elgonated in the elven fashion. Syneth's ears in her natural form are like this, a feature which Mara has gained. Natural Seduction: Ever since she entered puberty, Mara has had a natural flare for seduction and sexual knowledge. Where most learn these skills from experience, Mara has had the benefit of them simply being natural to her, but her human blood allows her to learn and adapt as well. ''Demons and NPCs Through the course of her quest for abyssal knowledge and power, Mara has aquired the services of considerable amount of demons and mortals alike. Some of them she controls directly, while others are more of a mutual relationship. '''''Maru At the moment, Mara knows little about Maru, other than his powerful, lusty nature. One of two bitter rivals fighting for control over the 163rd layer of the Abyss, Mara suspects Maru is a powerful, if altered incubus, or a unique type of demon. Hard, green skin with clearly demonic (but still attractive) looks, he is capable of releasing powerful tentacles that have phallus' on the end. When Mara was taken to the layer by unknown forces, she met the lich Zhengyi who offered Maru's immense power, if she could destroy Maru and his rival Nell, as well as their domains. Mara tried playing both against the other, and, with Valkhar's help, she succeeded. Mara infiltrated his citadel, at Nell's behest, but her own as well, a combination of old ruins and a cavern on the layer, but when she confronted Maru, she was quickly captured and raped by the lustful demon. Although she did not mind this usage of her body, it was Valkhar's intervention that saved her from certain death. Using both charm and cunning, the two convinced Maru to part with his journal, and the epic spell seed of conjuration, items that his rival Nell demanded in return for her power and co-operation. With Maru, the intent was to trick Nell, and destroy her. However, both Mara and Valkhar used Maru's strength against him, managing to use the journal to find the true names of both Maru and Nell, forcing the two demons to serve them. It was shortly after that it became known the two rivals were once lovers, and concemated their reunion, which in itself had powerful affects on the layer. As it stands currently, Mara and Valkhar control Maru with his true name. The control is powerful enough that Maru was able to channel a portion of his demonic power into Mara, permenantly increasing her constitution. However, before Mara and Valkhar could exploit the situation more, the effect of his coupling with Nell send them back to Toril, and they have yet to be able to return to the layer to find out the results. Nell When Mara first made her deal with Zhengyi, she quickly found Nell shortly after. Standing next to a bloody cauldron with dead sacrifices and surrounded by abyssal hounds that guarded her, Nell appears to be a succubus without wings, incredibly attractive, and an excellent warrior, despite succubi's reputation of avoiding combat. Mara entered into her own private deal with Nell. Using persuasive words, she offered to retrieve a journal and epic spell seed that Nell needed from Maru, in order to complete a summoning of a powerful fiend at her cauldron, that she claimed would give her control of the layer. Mara shrewdly altered the deal by obtaining Nell's potent ring of damage reduction and charisma, as a down payment, although if she was successful, Mara was to be given an abyssal stone to call succubi to serve her. Through trickery and guile, Mara and Valkhar turned the tables on Nell and Maru. Pretending to work for Maru, the intent was for Mara to place herself in Nell's cauldron, a spell that Maru cast on her capable of destroying it. After much secret conversation with Valkhar, Mara decided she would place her right arm into the cauldron while Valkhar distracted Nell, her demonic regeneration capable of replacing the arm. Indeed, Mara did loose her appendage, but the regeneration prevented her from dying or loosing too much blood. With her power lost, Maru arrived to destroy her, but it was then Valkhar used Maru's own journal to find both of their true names, forcing them to co-operate and serve Graz'zt. With the true name, Mara used Nell sexually, and has ordered her to never dawn her armor again, to always be exposed (as befits Mara's nature with women). She also took the stone from Nell, although she has yet to figure how it works. Perhaps the most disturbing thing learned from Nell and Maru's co-operation was Zhengyi, a lich on the layer, serves Orcus, and has his own plans. With this information, both Valkhar and Mara plan to dispose of Zhengyi, using Maru and Nell's power, once they return to the layer. ''Important Items, and Lore Demonic Items and Lore Artifact - Black Scroll of Ahm (In inventory - See DM Isis) - After responding to a demonic attack against the gnolls of the ruined fort, Mara was able to take this artifact (although she didn't know it at the time) from Skyhawk while he was charmed by an incubus. With Valkhar, she researched this demonic item in the Yulash Hall of Records with the scholar Kain, who recognized it as a coveted Black Scroll of Ahm. Using powerful wards first, they opened it and Mara was feverish with joy as it explained much about how to draw out abyssal power, as well as about abyssal warlocks. Because of the fact this item will allow Mara to achieve her understanding of her powers and more (so she thinks), its Mara's most coveted item, and she guards it jealously. However, due to Kain's warning, she relcutantly only studies it under his wards...for he has informed her demons might be after her. Book - Epic Spell: Fiendish Whispers (In inventory - See DM DSA) - During a journy to a lost, forgotten island on the Moonsea, Mara found this book in a cave, along with other items. She has browsed the pages, and understands that the magic within relates to demons and fiends, but is no where near capable of casting it. She keeps it safe and continues to read it from time to time. Book - Warding Magic and Gates (In inventory - See DM DSA) - Also found during the journey to the forgotten island, this book Mara re-reads constantly. It mentions demonic gates called "Hell Gates", that are not simply planar portals in the traditional sense, but can or could be within people...causing demonic power or corruption. She is starting to believe she may be one, but has no proof of this. Dagger - Sarcificial Dagger (In inventory - See DM Crawling) - Mara found herself taken to a fiendish plane along with Valkhar, by an unnamed succubus, as a result from a book Valkhar found. During the trip, they found an altar to old demonic gods, and Valkhar modified a ceremony there to give Graz'zt favor. Mara assisted him, and found this dagger appeared in her hand. She used it to slay the succubus as a sacrifice on the alter to Graz'zt, and has since kept this dagger with her. At the moment, it is coated in dried demonic blood, but has no other magic. Mara hopes to enchant it. Notes - Runes around Demonic Altar and Pillars (RP item - See DM Crawling) - Mara quickly scribbled down the images of runes around the demonic altar and pillars in the above related event with the sacrificed succubus. She has not yet deciphered their meaning. Miscellenous Items and Lore Owing - Reward/Favor: Hi Pon House Leader (See DM DSA) - For obtaining rare lotus leaves for the Hi Pon House Leader of the Nasume enclave in Yulash, Mara has recieved a verbal IOU from the house master. She was unsure what reward she wanted at the time, and considers a favor in her back pocket useful for the future. Item - Lotus Clipping (In inventory - See DM DSA) - In relation to the above, Mara secretly kept a lotus clipping. It is said these petals have magical powers, the one she is aware of are their spores can put people to sleep. Thus, Mara keeps it secure in a small bag. ''OOC Information Note: All of the above information is considered OOC information to player characters, unless they were to know it directly from actions or RP in game. The intention of this wiki is to create a character sheet for my own use, as well as DM reference. Last Updated: Feb 19, 2009 Category:PC